Just a little fairy tale
by Snuggles2
Summary: HPDM! Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern, der Himmel ist blau und lediglich kleine, weiße Schäfchenwolken sind an ihm zu entdecken. Einer jener Tage, an der Muggel Märchen Prinz die Muggel Märchen Prinzessin heiraten würde.


**Just a little fairy- tale Autor: Snuggles**

Disclaimer: Alles der glücklichen

Rowling, nichts mir :-( .

Widmung**: Für Katze zum 18. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**(Das ist jetzt schon laaange her, aber sie ist mir so in die Hände gefallen und da dachte ich, ich könnte sie hier eigentlich auch mal on setzen)**

Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern, der Himmel ist blau und lediglich kleine, weiße Schäfchenwolken sind an ihm zu entdecken. Einer jener Tage, an der Muggel- Märchen- Prinz die Muggel- Märchen- Prinzessin heiraten würde. Natürlich wäre die Prinzessin nicht eitel oder verwöhnt, nein, sie wäre nur ein armes Mädchen, geschlagen und verhöhnt, jedoch gütig, klug und von natürlicher Schönheit. Erst der Prinz würde das Mädchen aus dem Elend befreien, die Bösewichter bestrafen und sie ehelichen.

Mugglemärchen, oh ja. Ich sehe es noch vor mir, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, wie ich ihn ausgelacht habe, weil ich ein solches Buch in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte.

Sein Schlafzimmer. Ein wirklich interessanter Ort, der zu lauter sinnlichen Dingen einlädt. Naschen, zum Beispiel. Besonders, wenn er es nach dem Duschen betritt. Wenn seine feuchten Haare zu allen Seiten abstehen, sein Mund mir zulächelt und seine Augen glitzern. Vor Liebe, vor Lust und Begierde. Wenn er sich ganz langsam nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen lässt, das Handtuch um den Hüften den Halt verliert und er mich auffordert, zu ihm zu kommen... .

OK, wo war ich stehen geblieben?

Genau, bei Muggelmärchen. Oh, wie groß war seine Schadenfreude, als er bei mir ein ähnliches Buch entdeckte, allerdings von Zauberern geschrieben.

Merkwürdig, aber als wir uns gegenseitig aus den Büchern vorlasen, da konnte ich die Magie der Muggelwerke spüren, als wäre jede Seite mit einem Zauber belegt wurden. Das erste mal, dass ich etwas fand, bei dem mich eine Muggelnschreiberei mehr verzaubern konnte, als etwas vergleichbares der Zauberer.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch gar nicht an den Geschichten. Nein, wenn ich es mir jetzt überlege, gleichen sie sich doch alle irgendwie. Und doch, ich fühlte mich so frei, als könnte mich seine Stimme davon tragen, mitnehmen in eine fremde Welt.

Ja, ich denke, dass war es.

Nicht die Moral, nicht die schöne Illusion vom unschuldigen Mädchen und rechtschaffenen Prinzen, sondern einzig und alleine seine Stimme. Klar, melodisch, nicht zu tief und nicht zu hoch, gerade so, dass sie die Kokons in meinem Bauch zum zerspringen bringen kann und wunderschöne Schmetterlinge daraus entfliehen, die alles in mir zum kribbeln bringen.

Ich weiche immer wieder vom Thema ab. Ich habe also festgestellt, dass dieser Tag einer von denen ist, an denen die errettete Prinzessin ihren Liebsten heiratet. Hm, irgendwie muss es damals viel öfters Liebe auf den ersten Blick gegeben haben- Draco Malfoy, konzentrier dich endlich!

Also noch mal von vorne. Dieser Tag lädt zum tanzen und singen ein. Natürlich nur das einfache Volk, das keinen Ruf zu bewahren hat. Ein Zauberer in meiner Stellung würde sich schließlich niemals aufführen wie ein verliebter Volltrottel. Und eigentlich ist dieser Tag auch gar nicht so sonnig, wie es mir die Natur gerade vorzugaukeln versucht. Denn heute wird keine Prinzessin heiraten, nein, im Gegenteil, heute wird ein armer, unschuldiger Ritter zum Schafott gezerrt. Würdelos, um seine Ehre beraubt-

„Draco Malfoy! Jetzt hör endlich auf ein Gesicht zu ziehen, als würde man dich gleich in die nächste Woche hexen. Wirklich, ich finde, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein... ."

„Wie bitte!" Abrupt bleibe ich stehen. Klar, Harry hat leicht reden. IHN wird man nicht vorführen, wie ein Hünchen der Schlange, ER wird nicht auseinandergerupft und zum Kochen in einen Topf gezaubert, ER... .

„Ach komm schon Draco, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst. Du meinst, sie würden dich unter den Imperius setzen und dich fürchterliche Dinge tun lassen, bevor sie uns trennen und dich vor die Tür setzen..."

Meine Augen weiten sich. Ich bin sicher, noch ein Stückchen und ich würde wie die alte Trelawney aussehen. Natürlich, er hat recht. Rupfen und Kochen, wie lächerlich! Warum habe ich das nicht früher gesehen? Sie werden mich verhexen und uns anschließend trennen- nein, da gehe ich nicht hin, auf keinen Fall! Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich muss mir das nicht gefallen lassen- zärtliche Finger streichen über meine Wangen, umschmeicheln mein Gesicht. Oh nein, tu das nicht, Harry... natürlich tut er es. Wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt. Er lächelt, setzt seinen wunderschönsten- erotischsten ich gehöre gerade nur dir und alle anderen können sich ihre Welt alleine wieder heile- hexen Blick auf... .

„Keine Angst, Schatz, ich weiß, du wirst das ganz toll machen. Und zur Not bin ich ja auch noch da."

Na gut, ich gebe es zu, ich bin ein verliebter Malfoy. Na und? Deshalb muss ich das aber trotzdem nicht mit machen.

„Und wenn du dir ein bisschen Mühe gibst, bekommst du nachher auch eine Belohnung, versprochen!" Oh oh, dieser Blick- ich seufze.

„Du weißt, dass das eine wirklich, wirklich gute Belohnung sein muss, um das hier wieder gut zu machen, oder Potter?"

„Aber sicher Schatz."

Warum habe ich dass Gefühl, dass er schon wieder gewonnen hat? Ohhh, es kommt näher... wie ich es hasse! Bisher konnte ich ihnen doch auch immer irgendwie entkommen- na gut, bisher haben wir unsere Beziehung ja auch größtenteils geheim gehalten.

Der Held, der Voldemort noch vor dem Ende seiner Schulzeit besiegt hat und der Todesesserspross- nein, wir hätten keine Ruhe gehabt. Und Ruhe brauchten wir so dringend. Niemand hat damals gesehen, wie ich mich, als mein Vater von seinem Meister geopfert wurde, ganz langsam, ungesehen von der Menge, zu verändern begann.

Nur Harry hatte es wahr genommen. Ausgerechnet Dumbledors Liebling. Mein Engel hat mir die Liebe gegeben, nach der ich mich so unendlich sehnte und er hat auch meine Liebe angenommen wie ein kostbares Geschenk. Nicht, dass ich ihm das so direkt gesagt hätte... .

Aber dafür werde ich auch dies hier überstehen.

Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären. An diesem wunderschönen Tag stehe ich nun vor einem großen, alten Haus, dessen Besitzer eigentlich tot sein sollte. Aber nun ja, Harrys Augen haben so sehr gestrahlt, die Tränen darin ihre Farbe noch mehr zum leuchten gebracht, so dass ich mich einfach mit ihm freuen musste, weil Black noch nicht im Reich der Toten weilte, weil es ein Weg zurück für seinen Paten gab.

Doch nun stehe ich hier und wünsche mich ganz weit weg.

„Harry!"

Darf man eigentlich eifersüchtig werden, wenn der Freund von dessen Paten und einem Werwolf fast zu Tode geknuddelt wird? Nun, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Freundlich werde ich angelächelt- Moment- freundlich? Ach so, es ist nicht Black, sondern Lupin, der jetzt vor mir steht. Dennoch verwunderlich, er war zwar immer neutral zu mir, aber angelächelt hat er mich auch noch nicht. Und da ist er auch schon- der erwartete Todesblick von Black.

„Nun, Malfoy, da es wohl so sein muss, komm rein." Oho, dem seine Stimme macht meiner an Kälte doch tatsächlich Konkurrenz. Doch was ist das? Der Werwolf sieht Black ja nicht gerade freundlich an.

„Sirius, ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen!" Wie in Zeitlupe macht sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht breit. Meine Stimmung steigt. Wie es aussieht, hat der Köter Anweisungen bekommen, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Na, dann hab ich ja nichts zu befürchten.

„Es muss wohl." Hähä, MEINE Stimme darf klingen, wie sie will und ich sage auch, was ich will, ICH lasse mir nichts vorschreiben... .

„Draco Malfoy, wir hatten eine Abmachung!" Gerade will ich Harry die Meinung geigen, da nehme ich das Funkeln in seinen Augen wahr- nein, wenn er das zeigt, dann sollte ich vielleicht doch besser die Klappe halten, ich will doch meine Belohnung nachher, wenn ich mir das hier schon antue. Also lächele ich ihm kurz entschuldigend zu, nur eine kleine Geste, aber ich weiß, dass er sie versteht.

„Na kommt, lasst uns rein gehen." Fordert Lupin uns auf.

„Möchtest du noch Kaffe, Siri?" Ein langer, intensiver Blickwechsel, dann die Antwort:

„Sicher, Moony, bitte..."

„ ...Schwarz, schon klar." Ein erneuter Blick, ein Lächeln auf beiden Gesichtern.

„Isst du keinen Kuchen, Remy? Ein bisschen Zucker schadet dir sicher nicht. Oder soll ich dich füttern?" Lupin lacht warm und greift zum Schokoladenkuchen.

„Sehr witzig, Padfoot. Ich glaube, ich schaff das schon alleine. Außerdem, willst du wirklich Rehrücken an mich verfüttern?" Einen Moment schaut Black anscheinend verwirrt auf den Schokoladenkuchen auf seiner Gabel, dann legt er sie ruckartig weg und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.

Pf, also echt, diese Geste passt doch nicht zu einem erwachsenem Mann!

„Moooony, was hast du getan? Wie konntest du nur? Kein Taktgefühl besitzt dieser Mensch! Harry, sag doch auch mal was dazu! Er hat Lily einfach... bei Merlin!" Verwirrt sehe ich zu meinem Freund. Versteht er, was die da quatschen? Offenbar schon, denn das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wird überdimensional groß.

„Aber Siri, woher weißt du denn, dass es Lilly ist? Dieser Kuchen da heißt Rehrücken, aber es muss doch nicht Unbedingt mom s gewesen sein." Offensichtlich hat Black etwas anderes hören wollen, denn seine Wangen plustern sich immer weiter auf.

„Harry, ich merke es jawohl, wenn ich die Frau meines besten Freundes vor mir sehe! Auch wenn es nur-" Es sieht aus, als würde er hart schlucken- „ein Teil von ihr ist." Lupin lacht laut auf und Black schmollt- nicht zu glauben, sich so zu benehmen, schämt der sich denn gar nicht?

„Armer Padfoot. Aber das wollte ich doch nicht. Ich habe extra keinen Hirschrücken gemacht, um dir nicht weh zu tun. Ich hätte natürlich daran denken sollen, dass Lilly als Prongs Frau sozusagen automatisch zu seinem Reh wird, es ist mir vorhin erst eingefallen. Verzeihst du mir?" Und jetzt streichelt er ihm tatsächlich über denn Kopf.

Oh man, erst das ständige geflirrte, vom Mittagessen bis zum Kaffe- trinken und jetzt befummeln sie sich auch noch. Verwunderlich ist nur, dass ihnen anscheinend gar nicht auffällt, wie sie sich benehmen. Oder sind sie zusammen und Harry hat es mir nicht erzählt? Fragend blicke ich ihn an und nicke zu ihnen rüber. Er beantwortet meine stumme Frage ohne zu zögern mit einem Kopfschütteln. Einen Moment lang lasse ich meine zynische, kalte Maske fallen und muss schmunzeln. Ob meine Augen wohl das Leuchten und Strahlen wiederspiegeln, das ich in mir fühle? Aber solche Augenblicke, in denen ich sehe, wie gut wir uns auch ohne Worte verstehen, und selbst, wenn es nur um so nebensächliche Dinge geht, lassen mein Herz einfach immer wieder schneller schlagen und machen mir bewusst, dass ich genau da hingehöre, wo ich bin.

OK, nicht gerade in Black´ s Haus, wirklich nicht, aber an Harrys Seite, in seine Arme. Ersteres bin ich schon, in letzteres verkrieche ich mich jetzt, obwohl ich mir ursprünglich vorgenommen hatte, hier keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber es geht einfach nicht anders, dieser schwarzhaarige Engel zieht mich magisch an und wird mich hoffentlich nie wieder loslassen. Schon praktisch, wenn man beim Kaffe- trinken am Wohnzimmertisch und auf dem Sofa sitzt.

Eine Weile schaue ich Lupin und Black noch zu, wie sie sich spielerisch necken, dann schenke ich meinem Freund meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Oder besser gesagt seinen Händen, die sich um meinen Umhang geschlichen haben und sich immer weiter gen Süden verirren. Oh, Harry, tu das nicht- hey, nicht aufhören, ja gut so, ohhh, nein, stopp, sie werden es merken- das ist guuut! Abrupt stoppen die Hände und ich seufze- natürlich nur leise, immerhin muss das blinde, verliebte nicht- Pärchen uns gegenüber ja nicht alles mitkriegen- enttäuscht auf.

„Na, schon gespannt auf deine Überraschung heute Abend?" Die leise Stimme an meinem Ohr und das zärtliche Knabbern an selbigem, lassen meinen Körper entgültig mehr als eindeutig reagieren. Womit ich nicht nur die Gänsehaut und die Härchen, die sich in meinem Nacken aufstellen, meine. Möglichst unauffällig überprüfe ich, ob mein Umhang alles gut verdeckt, aber natürlich tut er das, schließlich kleidet er einen Malfoy und an dem sitzt immer alles perfekt! Nun gut, außer klein Draco, der steht im Moment eher... .

„Mh, wollen wir den Abend nicht ein wenig vorziehen?" Versuche ich es, doch natürlich geht er nicht darauf ein.

„Aber Schatz, das wäre wirklich ziemlich unhöflich meinem Paten gegenüber und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Ein Knurren entkommt meiner Kehle. Blöder, blöder Black! Dabei wäre der sicher selber gerne mit Lupin alleine, auch wenn er es sich selber wahrscheinlich nicht eingesteht. Das versuche ich auch, leise natürlich, Harry klar zu machen. Fünf Sekunden später wünsche ich mir, lieber den Mund gehalten und abgewartet zu haben, bis ich meine Überraschung bekommen hätte. Denn dieses gewisse Glitzern in Harrys Augen bedeutet sicher nichts gutes.

Und natürlich habe ich recht.

„Draco, Siri, ihr habt doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Remy und ich mal kurz etwas besprechen, oder?" Ob ich etwas dagegen habe, mit dem Köter allein zu bleiben! Ich glaube, bei dem tickt´ s noch richtig. Grüne Augen funkeln mich an. Schon gut, ich wird´ s überleben.

„Nein." Mehr kann er wirklich nicht erwarten!

„Nein." Wenigstens scheint es Black auch nicht besser zu gehen als mir, bei dem seinem Geknurre wundert es mich nicht, dass er sich in einen Hund verwandeln kann.

„Schön!" Damit steht Harry auf, lässt mich alleine mit dem Köter zurück und verlässt mit dem Werwolf den Raum.

Also gut. Langsam wird mir das – sich anschweigen- zu langweilig. Fragt sich, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, ein wenig schneller an meine Überraschung zu kommen. Also schalte dein Hirn ein, Draco! Oder noch besser, versetze dich in deinen Freund.

Was wird er mit dem Werwolf tun? Lupin ist intelligent und schaltet schnell, das behauptet Harry jedenfalls immer. Also wird er versuchen, ihn darauf zu stoßen, was sein und Blacks Verhalten bedeuten, ohne zu indiskret zu werden. Oder aber, er sagt ihm auf den Kopf zu, dass er und Black sich wie verliebte Schulmädchen aufführen. Naja, meinetwegen auch wie verliebte Schuljungen, um der modernen Erziehung entgegen zu kommen.

Also könnte ich meinerseits Black darauf stoßen. Denn der braucht sicher einen etwas größeren Stoß. Dabei sollen doch Harrys Vater und Black die großen Überflieger gewesen sein. Aber in Gefühlsdingen ist er anscheinend ein wenig schwer von Begriff.

Ok. Fragt sich nur, wie zur Morgana, soll ich das anstellen? Also, versuche ich es erst mal auf die sanfte Art. Bin schließlich kein Unmensch. Hey, bin ich wirklich nicht!

„Na Black, wann ist denn eure Hochzeit? Oder ist es an der Hochzeitsnacht schon gescheitert und ihr versucht nur den Schein zu wahren?" Ok, anscheinend habe ich ihn unterschätzt, denn Black versteht sofort.

„Hast du sie noch alle, Malfoy? Nur weil ich Remy versprochen habe, dich nicht gleich umzubringen, heißt das nicht, das ich nicht ein paar schöne Zaubersprüche parat hätte, die dir deine Arroganz austreiben. So ein paar Pickel, ein kleines Bäuchlein und fettige Haare werden Harry zumindest ein wenig abschrecken."

Ich bewahre die Fassung, obwohl es mir schwer fällt. Da versucht man zu helfen und als dank will der Köter einem Frisur, Haut und Figur versauen. Aber gut, dann eben nicht!" Eine viertel Stunde lang schweigen wir wieder, dann kommen Harry und Lupin zurück. Der Werwolf sieht irgendwie nachdenklich aus. Und er bleibt es die nächsten dreißig Minuten, sieht Black nur immer wieder nachdenklich an. Was er dann tut, kann ich einfach nicht fassen.

Er steht auf, setzt sich auf Blacks Schoß und küsst ihn. Einfach so. Ohne Kommentar, ohne Erklärungen. Ich glaube es nicht. Da schleichen sie mit Sicherheit schon ewig umeinander herum, sind zu blind, feige, oder was auch immer, um sich näher zu kommen und dann küsst er ihn einfach. Und Black küsst ihn zurück. Aber den Anfang musste Lupin machen. Klasse. Natürlich hatte Harry bei Lupin mehr Erfolg, als ich bei Black. Irgendwas muss er anders machen, als ich.

„Na komm, gehen wir." Was höre ich da? Ohhh, da sage ich doch nicht nein. Leise schleichen wir uns aus der Wohnung.

Der Abend ist noch angenehm warm und die Vorfreude steigt in mir. Stück für Stück lasse ich meine Maske fallen, was mir nicht schwer fällt, immerhin gehen wir Arm in Arm einem, ohne Zweifel, wunderschönem Abend entgegen. Den Pflichtbesuch habe ich besser überstanden, als ich zu träumen gewagt hatte und Harry streichelt mir immer wieder wie zufällig über die Seite.

In unserer Wohnung angekommen drückt er mich auf das Sofa, verlässt den Raum und zieht die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich zu, so dass ich nicht erkennen kann, wohin er verschwindet.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kommt er wieder. Er hat seinen weichen, dunkelroten Bademantel um sich geschlungen und ich kann nur erahnen, dass darunter kein weiterer Stoff seinen Körper umhüllt.

„Zieh dich aus!" Perplex starre ich ihn an. So deutlich hat er sich noch nie ausgedrückt. Doch langsam kommen meine Malfoy- Gene wieder durch. Weiß ich doch, wie sein Körper auf mich reagiert. Halb lächelnd, halb grinsend stehe ich auf, ziehe mich Stück für Stück aus. Ich sehe, das es ihn erregt und doch, er schaut mich einfach nur an. Es macht mich wahnsinnig! Er soll mich endlich berühren! Als auch das letzte Kleidungsstück gefallen ist, tritt er hinter mich. Doch noch immer berührt er mich nicht.

„Mach die Augen zu!" Wispert er. Heiße und kalte Schauer rieseln gleichzeitig meinen Rücken hinab. Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre, wie er mir etwas weiches um die Augen bindet.

„Danke, Drache." Wieder nur gewispert. Aber ich weiß, was es bedeuten soll. Bei keinem anderen hätte ich mich so hingeben, niemandem so sehr vertrauen können, nackt da zu stehen und die Augen zu schließen. Auch bei ihm konnte ich es anfangs nichts. Langsam und mühevoll haben wir uns unser gegenseitiges Vertrauen erarbeiten müssen.

Harry führt mich durch die Wohnung, öffnet eine Tür und tritt dann wieder hinter mich.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnen kann, vergesse ich für einige Sekunden zu atmen.

Ohne Zweifel, dieser Raum muss einmal unser Badezimmer gewesen sein. Jetzt allerdings sieht er mehr wie ein Dschungel aus, in dessen Mitte ein riesiger, mit sanftem Licht beleuchteter Whirlpool dazu einlädt, das warme Wasser zu genießen.

Ich trete einen Schritt vor, weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Unter meinen nackten Füßen spüre ich weiches Moos, Palmen ragen bis über den Whirlpool und vor meinen Augen fliegt ein bunter Paradiesvogel scheinbar in den dunklen Himmel. Denn auch die Zimmerdecke scheint sich im Nichts aufgelöst zu haben.

Natürlich sind Harrys Zauberkräfte inzwischen um ein vielfaches gewachsen, sonst hätte er Voldemort niemals besiegt, aber das hier übertrifft einfach alles.

„Gefällt es dir? Harrys Gesicht ist direkt vor meinem und ich kann nicht anders, als meine Hände unter seinen Bademantel gleiten zu lassen, ihn an den Hüften an mich heran zu ziehen und ein leises „es ist wunder schön!" zu flüstern.

Eine Weile Küssen wir uns und ich befreie Harry vollständig von dem Überflüssigen Stoff, dann tauchen wir gemeinsam in das warme, vor sich hin sprudelnde Wasser ein.

Viele traumhafte Tage und Nächte durfte ich schon mit Harry genießen. Und ich weiß, es werden noch viele vor mir liegen. Doch diese eine Nacht werde ich niemals vergessen. Sie ist wie ein leuchtendes Licht in meinem persönliches Märchen. Mein Märchen, das in Erfüllung gegangen ist.

Lg. Snuggles


End file.
